Game difficulty - Life
by xXxDragonBornxXx
Summary: Axel Soul, a former soldier in the army appears in remnant with an interesting power OC/Gamer!


First story hope you like it, and all feedback is appreciated

The main character is from earth in a different universe

* * *

I rolled to the edge of the bed and with a great amount of effort pulled myself from my soft comfortable haven.

I surveyed the room; Jeremy, Aiden, Fae and Commander were still thankfully asleep. I was always an early riser, most other sixteen year olds usually like to sleep in but not me I always wanted to get as much done with the time I have.

I quietly walked to the bathroom connected to our squad's sleeping area making an extra effort not to wake them. As I was looking over my shoulder, I stubbed my toe into the edge to the table next to the bathroom door eliciting a quiet shout of "god dam it". I turned around to meet eyes with Aiden lying in his sleeping roll "Axel? What are you doing up this early?" Laughing quietly I quickly replied with a short "don't worry about it" he grumbled lowly and turned over quickly going back to sleep.

Closing the door to the bathroom, I looked up to the white clock in the corner of the room that read 6:05. 'alright' I looked into the mirror showing the young face of a sixteen year old boy, with a black line of stubble running from my hairline to my jaw symmetrically both sides of my face, my black spiky hair covered the top quarter of my vision. The most off-putting thing about myself is the fact that my left eye is light red and my right eye is light blue, ever since I was born, they seemed to lightly radiate their corresponding colour. Done with staring into my own eyes I began to undress and put my clothes in a neat pile as I stepped into the shower, water running down my lean body.

* * *

I dried myself off and hopped into my camouflage gear consisting of a military camo short sleeve shirt, military shorts and a tool belt. I strapped my handgun to my right hip and custom sniper designed by yours truly over my right shoulder. Double-checking the buckles, I looked back up at the clock.

6:56

Still had an hour and a bit until our squad swaps with the night shift it was exciting to get to guard something so special. We didn't get to know much only that we're protecting something really important but from what I've heard from the scientists that occasionally walk by where we're guarding they seemed to have found a new power source. One of the scientists had to be moved to a different site once spouting something crazy about souls, ethics and that 'they have to know' just another person who broke under stress and not enough sleep. We aren't paid to understand what there doing, just to guard it.

7:11

Walking up to my bed, I waved to my squad mates who were getting ready to shower. Taking my phone from my side table and putting in my earphones, I opened up the roster teeth website and started to watch episode 39 and 40 of RWBY an anime I had recently found and enjoyed.

7:56

* * *

As our squad filed out of our private barracks commander clasp his hand over my shoulder, I stopped and looked over my shoulder to start at commander's camo helmet.

"Axel Soul"

"Sir?"

"You're not with us today; you are to report to lab room number 3 for re-assignment"

Knowing not to go against commander when he used any of our full names with a sharp salute and a quick "Yes sir" I looked to my squad's concerned eyes

"it will probably be only for a week at most I'm sure"

Turing around before anything could be said I jogged through the bleached halls tool belt making an audible clanking noise I hurried to lab 3. Homing in on the large black door with the number 3 on it in roman numerals I walked in front of it and slid it to the side.

When entering I saw a large white checked room filled with small cubicles lining the walls with one big one in the centre, it seemed as soon as I had walked in everyone turned their gazes on me with each and every one of them in white lab coats.

Slightly unnerved with the amount attention I was getting I started to walk up to the large cluttered desk in the centre of the room with papers comedicly stacked on top of each other a metre high.

I spotted two men behind the stacks of paper, one in a white lab coat with a metal badge in the shape of a chemist flask furiously typing away at their computer and the second one clearly by his gear a leading officer of some kind.

"Hello" I started quietly

The scientist stopped typing and looked up from his seat at me while the high commander's hand started to stray to the pistol at his hip.

"I was told to come to lab 3 by my commander"

"Squad B34?" asked the officer.

"Yes sir"

"Ahh the heterochromic I asked for." Stated the scientist for the first time.

A little bit defensive of my eyes I rudely replied

"Yeah, so?"

"There's no need to be defensive about it, it's quite fascination how a person can have enate aura in their eyes."

"Aura in my eyes?" I questioned

"Ahh yes you've probably heard the term around the facility, hard not to when that's what we focus on, I'll explain it for you" I heard him mumble something under his breath that I didn't quite catch accompanied by a dark sparkle in his eye that partially brought back some of my anxiousness.

"Aura until now has never had a use, from what we knew everyone has it some in more increments than others but recently we've made a breakthrough. Aura can be used to create power and it is one thousand times more efficient than burning coals."

Impatiently I brought him out of his rant "alright so why am I here" I asked irritably

"Right we're running tests for different types of people all around the world and rather than to go and collect another heterochromic we decided to use one already on site"

Widening my eyes I involuntarily took a step back "what kind of test are we talking about?"

I felt strong arms wrap around my body restraining my movements, I struggled to break free from them but they felt like iron bars. I looked down to see bright glowing arms.

"You didn't let my finish my explanation."

My head snapped up to the Scientist, he had stood up from his chair and was now in my face almost breathing on it.

"Anything that would give that much power has to have repercussions right? Do you want to know what it costs? One. Human. Soul."

I was shaking at this point the mad man started to walk to the end of the room where steam was starting to emanate. I heard a loud click as the wall started to turn to reveal a large seven-metre tall five-metre wide monster of a gate that immediately burst into a bright wall of light.

Looking around the room I meet the faces of the other scientists in the room, they looked to be silently laughing at me like this has happened before to other people. That is when it hit me I am not the first nor will I be the last.

"Do you see that mister Axel?" The evil man asked in bemusement

"You contributed to a small portion of the future of man kind's energy" he said

The hands that had been restraining me loosened but before I could do something those same hands pushed me into the bright wall of 'Aura' never to be seen again on that earth.

* * *

First chapter, setting the backstory so he isn't the normal SI/OC character that was hit by a truck, died, and magically popped up in RWBY.

I am not sure if I want to have him die by the portal and do a normal OC/SI intro to chapter 2 or have him wake up in a crater or something ideas are appreciated.


End file.
